darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Canard School for Spirited Youngsters
The St. Canard School for Spirited Youngsters is a prestigious and expensive private academy that means to offer a stimulating environment of education to children with a little extra to them. Among the student body are Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, and Mortimer Marquand. History The St. Canard School for Spirited Youngsters is among the better schools in St. Canard, somewhat illustrated by the fact that all its identified students, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, and Mortimer Marquand, have prodigy qualities to them. The school prescribes a uniform and is located in a building with a classical design. Fiction Boom Studios! comics Sometime within a year following the retirement of Darkwing Duck, Drake sent Gosalyn to a new school, the St. Canard School for Spirited Youngsters. Around the same time, the Muddlefoots made Honker a student at the St. Canard School for Spirited Youngsters too. This was convenient to the neighbors as it meant they could pick up each other's children. For her first few weeks, Gosalyn builds herself a reputation for angering the principal and netting her father calls while at work. One day, a chemistry experiment about the solidification process of water makes her believe her teacher is in league with the Liquidator. When Drake is called, he has to talk her into releasing the principal. School hours do not become any easier for Gosalyn once she acquires the Gizmosuit and becomes Gosmoduck. It eats at her that she can't share her cool new superhero status with anyone but Honker, resulting in her daydreaming about lasers through her classes. The monotony is broken when reports arrive of Ammonia Pine committing a crime and being saved by a fellow who very well might be Darkwing. Things escalate the next day when a whole horde of "Darkwings" assaults St. Canard. The school is not spared. Gosalyn reasons that this is an emergency, thereby authorizing her to use the Gizmosuit she's kept stored in her lunchbox and do her part in saving the city. What she doesn't notice as she gears up and heads out is that her transformation has a witness: Mortimer, a fellow student. Mortimer has been fostering a crush on her for some time now and thinking of ways to win her over. Now in the know that Gosalyn is a superhero, he decides to become one too, but his obsession leads him onto the path of villainy instead. Joe Books comics Warden Dullerd of the St. Canard Maximum Security Prison for the Criminally Crafty invites the students of the St. Canard School for Spirited Youngsters for a tour around the prison to celebrate its opening. He means to show the city just how safe the prison is and therefore gives the children a tour through general population and gets them first row seats when Megavolt is brought in by the SCPD. Mortimer picks up on something familiar about the handling policeman, but doesn't identify him as Negaduck until it's too late. He takes out the guards and sends the press and children running. Mortimer disappears in the chaos. Gosalyn decides to look for him and tasks Honker with ensuring everyone else gets out. The boy succeeds in his task just before the prison goes in lockdown. While every other child leaves, Honker stays to work on an opening with Launchpad McQuack. Gosalyn is still searching for Mortimer and at the same time tries to find her father who was locked in as well and has every inmate after him. Mortimer stumbles into solitary and meets Fluffy, who makes a deal with him to get the two of them out of the prison. The plan consists of Fluffy hiding in the boy's backpack and Mortimer joining up with the villains until an opening presents itself, which it does when Gosalyn and Darkwing are captured. Mortimer frees them, letting Darkwing deal with the villains to cover their escape. Category:Locations Category:Schools